Terra Holston
Terra Muto is a 18 year old girl who is fun to be a round and hang out with and she's the kind of girl who likes a good duel and is the daughter of a Scientist and a Duel Monster world champion and is the Main Protagonist for Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution. Design Appearance Terra is a lean 18 year girl with long blonde hair she sometimes ties into a ponytail when she gets hot but other times she leaves it down, she wears a Black shirt with a short jacket and brown pants with a belt that has her deck box attached to it. Personality Terra is a laid back kind of girl that is a jokester at times but when she duels she gets all business, and will duel to protect her friends and the honor of her mom and dad whenever she's feeling down or she can't fight much longer her friends call out to her and she also feels the Heart of the Cards that she was taught about by her father and great-Grandfather with her friends and family by her side she can't lose. Biography History Childhood Terra was raised in New Domino City. She was a happy, cheerful and playful girl who had lots of friends and was loved by everyone who knew her. Although she was happy, her father was unable to spend much time with her as she would have liked, due to his work as an important scientist. Terra fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, her father carried her off to bed and left her present next to her. The next day, Terra opened the present and thanked her father. She wanted to duel but her father was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn’t return for a month. This cause Terra to storm off crying that she hated him. Terra's father eventually managed to make time for a duel. After being interrupted by his cellphone, he had to cancel the duel and leave. Terra got upset and stormed off to her room. Her father then, told the man on the cellphone that he's having some issues with his daughter. The man then, said he should fix the issue between him and his daughter and could come in another day. After her father got off his cellphone and went into Terra’s bedroom, he told Terra that he was so sorry, Terra forgave him and continued their Duel. As Terra got older, she learnt to forgive people and don’t let people suffer, especially her parents. Teenage Life When Terra turn 13, she gained entrance to a Duel Academy. She had a goal to become a pro Duelist with a powerful Seven Heavens Deck and was ranked as a Ra Yellow Duelist. One day, she met her best friend May Tanner and the two of them have been like sisters ever since meeting each other along with her brother Jason. One day while dueling she met her long time rival Julie Kaiba who uses her father's Blue Eyes White Dragons in her duels. Yu-Gi-Oh: Revolution After the Duel Monsters Championship Tournament Terra returns to her hometown of Dominio and has been in rolled into the Duel Academy School in the middle of the Ocean, with her two best friends Jason Tanner and his sister May Tanner and her Boyfriend Tyson Mitchell they're in the school to soon be the next Duel Monsters world Champion. Deck Main Article: Terra Holston's Deck Relationships Jason Tanner May Tanner John Holston Maria Holston Julie Kaiba Tyson Mitchell Duels {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Chapter ! scope="col"|Opponent ! scope="col"|Outcome |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;"|'Season 1' |- Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Duelists Category:Characters